A series of 3-substituted or unsubstituted amino-2-cyano-oxanilic acids, esters and salts were recently found to be excellent antiallergy agents and/or antisecretory agents. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,647; 4,054,591 and 4,137,325). These compounds were produced by displacement of a nitro group from 2,6-dinitrobenzonitrile with a desired amine followed by reduction of the remaining nitro group and reaction with an alkyloxalyl halide with subsequent workup. The dinitrobenzonitrile precursor is conventionally prepared by reaction of copper cyanide with 1-chloro-2,6-dinitrobenzene, the latter compound being a toxic, carcinogenic, skin irritant. Handling of 1-chloro-2,6-dinitrobenzene requires special techniques, and equipment which make its use very undesireable, especially if large quantities of the compound are to be employed in scaled up production of the 2,6-dinitrobenzonitrile. Thus, a method for introducing amine substituents ortho to a nitrile substituent of benzene, which avoids the use of 1-chloro-2,6-dinitrobenzene would be of great advantage in the production of the known antiallergy-antisecretory compounds.